Never Let You Go
by lizzabel15
Summary: Liz and the Czechoslovakians go home to Antar to defeat Kivar while a friend of Katswana's stalk them all! (Sequel to Destined to be Forever)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never Let You Go  
Author: Phoebe James  
Category: ALL  
Rating: NC15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of Roswell belongs to  
UPN, Melinda Metz, and Jason Katims. This fic was written WAY before Season three even started, the fact that it is coming out now is not a reflection of recent or up-coming episodes of Roswell. Although, it does include some variation of how to get to Antar as seen on the show, which I take no credit for. (As well as certain Snapple references)   
A/N: This is the 2nd chronicle in a 5-fic series. The  
1st chronicle is Destined to be Forever, which I  
strongly recommend you read!!!  
ALSO-Special thanks go out to my beta reader Sara. Thank you so so so much!  
Summary: Liz and the Czechoslovakians go home to Antar  
to defeat Kivar, while a friend of Katswana's stalks  
them all.  
DON'T FORGET THE FEEDBACK!!!  
  
PART ONE-  
  
Saturday, September 19: Journal Entry #87  
Ever since Katswana transferred her powers into me,  
I've become more confused than ever. Max acts like  
nothing happened, and Maria acts as if it's the  
coolest thing in the world. I don't know what anyone  
else thinks, Alex and I don't talk about it, and the  
others hardly ever talk to me. I was in the biology room the other day, and I was wondering if I had changed. I remember the day I found out about Max. I tested his cells, and they were different. So I decided to test mine. I found that even though I have alien powers, I'm still completely human. It's all so confusing and I feel lost inside of myself. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I have to do something.  
  
The whole gang was sitting at their regular spot  
at the Crashdown, just talking.  
"Liz, you said you have access to Katswana's  
memories, right?" Max asked.  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Liz answered.  
"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now? I mean,  
have you found anything important that we need to  
know?" Max continued.  
"I haven't really looked." Liz answered.  
"You haven't looked? Aren't you dying of  
curiosity? I know I would be." Maria exclaimed.  
"I don't know, I mean, I, I've just been kind of  
busy, with school starting and everything..." Liz  
said.  
"Well can you try now?" Kyle asked, eager to move  
things along.   
"I'll try." Liz answered. She closed her eyes and  
relaxed her body. Soon she began to see flashes of  
Katswana's memories. Kivar, Nicholas, Antar, Max, Tess, Maggie, millions of things she didn't recognize...Nicholas, Kivar, Nicholas, Kivar, Nicholas, Kivar, Nicholas, Kivar-  
Liz gasped and her eyes snapped open. "Nicholas is Kivar!" She exhaled.  
"Whoa, what?" Kyle asked.  
"Nicholas, he is Kivar. He was helping Katswana. He  
hired her to kill the Royal Four. Now he's back on  
Antar and he's starting a war between the planets.  
It's all there, all of it. Inside her memories."  
"We have to go back. We have no other choice."  
Michael stated.   
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Max said, "Was  
there anything else?"  
"No. Nothing else. But I think Michael's right,  
Max. There's no other way. You have to go back." Liz  
told him.  
"We all have to go back." Isabel said.  
"I guess we do have to go back. We have to help  
our planet and kill Kivar once and for all." Max  
agreed.  
Saturday, September 19: Journal Entry #88  
What am I supposed to do? I'm not like them. I'm  
human. I'm normal. I feel so scared and like I'm  
alone, even though I know that's not true. What's  
going to happen to me on Antar? Will I be changed?  
Will I even survive? What about Kivar and Katswana?  
Will he know me? Will he try and destroy me? I don't  
know how I'm supposed to react, and Max isn't even  
thinking about it. At least, he hasn't said anything  
to me. I know I have to talk to him, but  
(A sudden noise distracts Liz)  
"OMG! What was that?" Liz yelled as she spun  
around. After a few minutes , when everything was  
still again, and the silence surrounded her once more,  
she finished the entry.  
I know this may sound weird, but I swear someone  
is watching me.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The gang sat in their usual spot for the second  
day in a row, talking about their plans to return to  
Antar.   
Maria strolled up to their table carrying three  
cherry cokes, two diet sprites, and an orange soda.   
"You don't know how to get back." She reminded  
them as she slid into the booth. Business was slow and  
she felt like she deserved a break. "I mean, what are  
you gonna do? Go on a ten year search for your alien  
spaceship and then fix it up in your back yard? I  
don't think so. You need a plan."  
"You know, for once Maria has a point." Isabel  
commented. Maria shot Isabel an evil glare.  
"Hey what about Katswana? Liz, do you think she  
knew anything?" Kyle asked.  
"She knew a lot, Kyle." Liz laughed. Then she continued, "I'll look, but I don't know if I'll find anything.". Liz closed her eyes again and concentrated on findinga way to get to Antar. The thoughts spiraled through her head, millions upon millions of thoughts Liz had never heard of, languages unheard by the people of Earth, images unexplainable and scientifically impossible. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again.   
"Anything?" Kyle asked.  
"I don't know. I don't think so." Liz replied.   
"What's that?" Alex asked, referring to Liz's hand. She was holding something, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles were white. When she opened her hand, she found a long, pencil shaped crystal.   
"OMG. What is that?" Isabel asked.  
"I don't know, but it has something to do with you  
getting home. And the granilith." Liz answered.  
"How much more cryptic can you get?" Maria asked.  
"It really isn't much to go on." Alex agreed.  
"What about that book? Didn't Nasedo say it held  
the answers? What if it says how to get home?" Michael  
asked.  
"There's only one way to find out." Max answered,  
"Any ideas?" Everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
"What about Las Cruces University? It has one of  
the best decoding systems in the US. If there's any  
hope of translating that book, you're best bet would  
be there." Alex said.  
"Alex, you're a genius!" Maria exclaimed, hugging  
him.  
"Great. So we have a plan. Now, how am I gonna get  
me and Alex out of school long enough for him to  
decode the book?" Michael asked.  
"We'll think of something." Isabel replied.  
"Great, so you two leave tomorrow. We'll cover for  
you. And don't take your time. We need you back as  
quickly as possible." Max restated.  
"Wait, what about me? Why can't I go too?" Maria  
asked.  
"It's really not a three person job Maria."  
Michael answered.  
"He's right, besides, you're comfortable in  
Roswell. And two people are easier to cover for than  
three. So, Michael and Alex, tomorrow." Max repeated.   
"Got, it. And I'll be sure to make Alex work  
quickly." Michael replied.  
"Hey," Alex began.  
"Don't worry, I'll help. You'll have plenty of  
Snapple." Michael told him. Everyone laughed.  
"Well I gotta get back to work, I've got things to  
do. Not that any of you care..." Maria said, glaring  
at Michael.  
"I'll be there in a minute Maria!" Liz shouted  
after her. Maria nodded as she walked away.  
"I have to go too," Alex said, "I'm going to have  
a lot of packing to do tonight."  
"I'll pick you up at five tomorrow morning. Wait  
outside for me. You can call your parents with some  
story Max thinks up after we're gone. Just make sure  
they don't see you leave." Michael told him.  
"Fine, tomorrow at five. I'll be ready. And Max,  
you better have one hell of a good story, or I'm  
screwed."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll think of something."  
Kyle reassured him.  
"Bye guys." Alex said.  
"See ya, Alex." Liz said.  
"We'll miss you." Isabel said. She stood up to  
kiss him goodbye and he leaned back in. "I love you,"  
he whispered.  
"I love you too." She replied.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Max, can I talk to you?" Liz asked.  
"Sure, what's up?" Max asked as he followed Liz  
towards the back of the cafe.   
"I wanted to ask you something about Antar. I  
don't know what's going to happen to me up there. I'm  
not like you. My true form is that of a human. I'm human from my cells to my bone structure. I just use a few more brain cells. And Max, don't misunderstand, it's not that I don't want to go and help you. In fact I know I have to, and I want to. But I'm scared, Max.  
I've gone over everything, and it's not adding up."  
"I, I guess I never really thought about that Liz.  
You're right. I don't know what's going to happen to  
you on Antar. The only way to find out is to bring you  
there. But I'll understand if you decide to stay here.  
I mean, maybe you should."  
"That's not what I wanted you to say Max." Liz  
said.  
"What did you want me to say?" Max asked, smiling.  
"I wanted you to say that no matter what happens  
to me, you'll always be there. You'll protect me and  
help me. And you'll make sure I'm safe and feel  
loved."  
Max wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I do that everyday Liz. Why would it change just because we're on another planet?" Then he leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled up at him, whispered, "Thank you," And walked away.  
Maria came up to the counter where Michael was  
pulling on his apron. The burgers were cooking on the  
stove.  
"Are you sure I can't go with you and Alex  
tomorrow?" Maria asked.  
"I'm sure. You don't need to go. It would be  
better if you stayed here." Michael replied.  
"How do you figure?"   
"Oh, you could help Liz get over her little newly  
a Czechoslovakian problem. Haven't you noticed how  
stressed she is? We can't deal with her crap if we have to fight a war for our planet." Michael stated.  
"How perceptive of you. I never knew you cared so  
much." Maria answered sarcastically.  
"Here's your order." Michael said as he handed  
Maria the tray.  
"Thanks." Maria replied shortly.   
"Your welcome!" He shouted after her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Morning:  
"Michael, is that you?" Alex whispered as he  
walked towards the end of the driveway.  
"Yeah, hurry up! I parked the car down the street  
so no one would see us."  
"Great. I put my stuff out here last night so I  
couldn't make too much noise..." Alex began. He  
searched though the bushes for a few seconds and  
pulled out a large duffle bag and a suitcase.  
"Travel much?" Michael asked.  
"Hahahaha. I just like to be well prepared." Alex  
answered.  
"I think you've spent way too much time with Liz  
and Maria lately."  
"Me too." Alex agreed.  
They walked down Alex's street towards the jeep.  
Michael had persuaded Max to lend it to him, despite  
Isabel's disconsent. When Max finally relented and  
agreed to let Alex and Michael take the jeep to Las  
Cruces, it was on the condition that Alex drove most  
of the way. When they finally reached the car, Liz,  
Maria, Max, Isabel, and Kyle jumped out to say  
goodbye.   
"You guys! I'm so glad you're all here. I couldn't  
bear to leave without kissing my girls..." Alex sighed  
dramatically. They all laughed.  
"We couldn't let you leave without presents!" Liz  
said, happily. She and Maria carried a big decorated  
box full of road trip 'stuff'.   
"We have here: a picture of all of us, two big  
stuffed Teddy bears, two Roswell-alien key chains,  
lots of music for the road, food, like cookies,  
sandwiches, chips, gummy bears...stuff like that,  
blankets for the car, oh, and most important, air  
fresheners, Febreze, and extra socks!" Maria finished.  
"That's sounds like quite the care package." Alex  
said.  
"Professionally put together by the queens of care  
packages, Liz and I." Maria stated.   
"I helped...with the cookies," Isabel said.  
"Yes, everyone helped. Kyle bought the sodas,  
Maria and Isabel baked the cookies, Max bought the key  
chains and the music, and I made the sandwiches and  
bought the Teddy bears. Oh, and Maria and I both  
brought the blankets, Febreze, air fresheners and extra  
socks." Liz said.  
"Now that everyone has been credited, can we eat  
the goodbye cake?" Kyle asked.  
"Goodbye cake? At five o'clock in the morning?"  
Michael asked.  
"Well, yeah, we had to see you off with  
something!" Isabel said.  
"Oh, and the cake was bought by Kyle." Liz added.  
Maria brought it out from the trunk of the jeep and  
cut it into seven pieces. Everyone took their cake and  
a soda.  
"Well, here's hoping that the book really does  
tell you how to get home, or else we're all up a creek." Alex said.  
"Here here!" Liz and Maria shouted. It was at  
around 6:30 that Alex and Michael finally left. Before  
they did though, Max told Alex that he was scheduled  
for a JROTC trip to an imitation boot camp for two  
weeks.   
"Hope that convinces your parents." He said.  
"Me too." Alex agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO-  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER-AROUND 9:00  
Max was up in his room doing homework and  
listening to the radio. He was worried about a lot of  
things, and he couldn't concentrate. Liz, for  
instance, was on his mind. She had said something  
about not being able to survive on Antar. What was  
that supposed to mean? He had been worried about her  
ever since she received her powers from Katswana. That  
whole episode had totally freaked him out. And now  
that they had to go back, he couldn't just leave her.  
She was as much a part of everything as he, Isabel,  
and Michael were. But that thought only brought him  
back to the thought that she wasn't the same at all.  
She was human. And what if she was right about not  
being able to survive on Antar? It's not like he could  
zap her back home with the flick of a finger. And how  
would his people react to having a human among them?  
And a human with the memory of their arch enemy's hit  
man, none the less. He wished he could say Liz was the  
least of his worries, but that simply wasn't true. He  
had so much to think about, and so little time in  
which to do it. Max looked back down at his Trig  
homework. He put it back into his book bag and tried  
to focus on something besides problems. As he sat on  
his bed, listening to the music in the background, he  
slowly fell asleep...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Maria, please stop whining." Liz said over the  
phone.  
"But Liz! I mean, we all know that me and Alex  
aren't going to Antar with you and the Czechs, but  
Alex gets to go on the little fact finding mission on  
how to get to their god forsaken planet, I think I  
should have that right too. Michael thinks I'm just  
gonna sit here like some little housewife waiting for  
her husband to come back from the war so she can kiss  
him and hug him and have his babies; well he can  
forget that. I'm not doing a damn thing for his  
insensitive alien ass." Maria went on, ignoring Liz's  
tired complaint.  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you I  
wasn't going to Antar either?" Liz asked.  
"Uh, no! Of course you're going. You have to go.  
So duh it wouldn't make me feel better 'cause you're  
lying!" Maria said impatiently.  
"Maria, that's just it. I don't know if I can go."  
Liz replied.  
"What are you talking about? You have to go, you  
must go, it's implied in the 'So Now You're An Alien  
Handbook.'"  
"But I'm not an alien. I'm human. Just like you.  
Remember what Max said? They just use a little more of  
their brains than we do. So I'm a human actually using  
most or all of her brain space. Get it? What if I can't  
survive there?"  
"Can you say pessimist? Do you really think Max  
would even consider letting you go if he thought, even  
for a minute that something would happen to you?  
Uh-NO!" Maria rationalized.  
"But Maria...what if he's wrong? What am I  
supposed to do?"  
"I, I don't know..." Maria answered, surprised and  
taken aback by Liz's apparent fear. "If you really  
think something could happen, you can't go, Liz. I  
can't let you."  
"Look, I've already decided I'm going. The  
question is, how do I get back if something goes  
wrong?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
QUITE A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
RING-  
The blast of the phone woke Max up like a fire  
cracker in the dead of the night. *Shit!* He thought.   
RING-  
Max leaned over and grabbed the telephone from  
its rest.  
"Hello?" He answered groggily.   
"Max? It's Michael."  
"Michael? What time is it?"  
"Uh, three o'clock..."  
"What the hell do you want at three o'clock in  
the morning?" Max asked, almost forgetting the most  
likely reason Michael would be calling at that ungodly  
hour.  
"I would've thought was obvious Maxwell. Alex did  
it. He finished. The book has been transcribed; and  
we are going home!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was around 6:00 that evening and everyone was  
gathered at the Crashdown, anticipating the arrival of  
Alex and Michael.   
"So when did you actually find out Max? I mean,  
did Michael ever call to tell you how everything was  
going?" Liz asked.  
"Oh, no. I mean, the call last night was the first  
I'd heard from either of them. I assume no one else  
got any phone calls?" Max asked, looking specifically  
at Isabel and Maria.  
"Well...I got a couple calls from Alex. But  
nothing special. Just hi, how are you, that sorta  
thing. He said it was coming along. But I don't think  
either of them expected to be finished so quickly."  
Isabel said.  
"Michael called me last night too, and then I  
called Liz, and Liz called Max, who already knew, and  
Kyle, who called Isabel, who of course already knew,  
and then Isabel told Max, who obviously already knew."  
Maria concluded.  
"I guess that's right." Liz agreed. A few seconds  
later Michael walked through the door closely followed  
by Alex. Everyone got up to welcome them back and hug  
and kiss, where the opportunity arose.  
"I have a question." Isabel began as everyone  
settled down.  
"Shoot." Michael told her.  
"Well, when I last talked to Alex, he made it seem  
like you would need way more time than the JROTC trip  
would allow. What happened?"  
"Well, it all happened very quickly. Alex-"  
"Uh, I think I should be the one telling the story  
here, seeing as all you did was sit around and drink  
Snapple? We all agree. But, Michael was right. It did  
happen rather quickly. I started by scanning and programming all of the foreign letters into the computer. When that was done, I used those letters to type the transcript. That in itself took about five days, just to get the symbols and the transcript exactly right, as you can imagine. Anyway, after I typed the transcript, I told the computer to translate it, in any or all languages. Which means, I told it to search for letter patterns. Like cracking the code. After that, all we could do was wait. It didn't come up with anything for days. We started to think that maybe it couldn't be translated. That must've been when I called Isabel and gave her the impression that it would take a much longer time than expected. Well, about seven days after I told the computer to translate the transcript, I was in the dorm room where Michael and I slept. My beeper went off, and when I called the number, some guy in the lab told us to get down there quick, something had happened. So of course me and Michael ran down there, and sure enough, it had been transcribed." Alex said, and pulled out the printed transcript.  
"Yep, that's the gist of it." Michael agreed. Max  
picked up the papers from the table and skimmed over  
the first page.  
"So, where do we go from here?" Kyle asked to no  
one in particular.  
"I suggest we get out of here, and we can move on  
from there." Max answered. The group of them returned  
to their table, grabbed their things and left. Maria,  
Liz, Alex and Kyle took the Jetta while Max, Isabel  
and Michael drove in the Jeep. They all agreed to meet  
at Valenti's office in half an hour. Maria, Alex, Liz,  
and Kyle went to Alex's house while the others took  
Michael back to his place. Once everyone was accounted  
for to their parents, they all met in front of the  
sheriff's building. Kyle got out and went inside to  
tell his dad what was going on. Valenti came out not  
two minutes after Kyle went in.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
"Sure about what?" Max asked, innocently.  
"Going back? I mean what if you can't return? What  
about your parents? What about Kyle and Maria and  
Alex? Are we going to have to wait for you?"  
"We have to go back. We have to defeat Kivar. If  
we don't, he'll defeat us. We can't let that happen."  
Max answered sternly.  
"What about the connections you have here?"  
Valenti replied.  
"That's just a chance we'll have to take." Max  
replied.   
"I'm coming to see you go." Valenti said.  
"We hoped you would." Isabel told him.  
"So let's do it." Michael said. The group split  
again. This time Maria and Alex rode in the Jetta,  
Liz, Max, Michael, and Isabel took the Jeep, and Kyle  
and Valenti took the patrol car. They drove with the  
Jeep in the lead. Only Max knew where he was going.  
The book had told them how to use the granilith as  
their ship, and the crystal Liz had found was the key.  
Max couldn't help thinking about what Valenti had said  
as he drove towards the cave where they all had been  
born. *What if he's right? What if we can't come   
back?* he thought. Little did he know, the same  
thoughts were going through all of their heads.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Finally they reached the cave. Everyone got out of  
their cars and walked slowly and quietly up towards  
the cave. Max placed his hand over the special spot  
and the door appeared. He went in and everyone  
followed. They crawled through the pods and into the  
back where the granilith was kept. Max inserted the  
crystal and bright lights engulfed the room. Everyone  
gasped. There was a click and a small opening  
appeared.   
"This is it. We're going home." Max announced. He  
hugged Valenti and thanked him for everything. "Don't  
worry, we'll be back." He assured them all as he saw  
their anguished looks. Then he stood near the tiny  
door, waiting for Liz to finish saying goodbye. Liz  
hugged Maria and Alex as tight as she could. She knew  
what Max had said, that they would be back, but she  
wasn't so sure. She told them both that she loved  
them, and they nodded and agreed. She kissed Alex on  
the cheek and whispered, "I'll miss you." He just held  
her for a moment. When he let go, Maria grabbed Liz  
again. They hugged for a long time, both of them  
crying their eyes out. Isabel walked over to  
Mr. Valenti and asked him to tell their parents that  
they loved them.   
"Whatever story you come up with, tell them I said  
that. And for Max too. It'll mean a lot to them."  
Valenti nodded and Isabel hugged him. When he released  
her she smiled and glanced over at Alex. She took that  
moment to say goodbye to him.  
"I know we're not, officially a couple," She said,  
"But I want you to know that I love you. And when I  
get back..." Isabel couldn't finish the sentence. Her  
eyes had grown teary, even though she had promised  
herself they wouldn't.  
"I'll be there." Alex finished for her. They  
kissed and held each other. Finally Isabel let go and  
disappeared into the opening. Max grabbed Liz's hand  
as she looked up at him, signaling she was ready to  
go. Then they went in as well. Maria clung to Michael  
as tears flowed down her face. He stroked her hair  
gently. He knew he'd miss her. But no one else had let  
those sort of thoughts cloud their judgment. Michael  
lifted Maria's face level to his. He looked her  
straight in the eyes, whispered, "I love you," and  
kissed her. Then he pulled away, glanced at her one  
more time, and disappeared through the opening. Maria  
began to sob. Alex took her into his arms and cradled  
her. Alex then instructed them all to leave the cave  
as quickly as possible, and guard their heads. He knew  
if they didn't get out of there quickly, the cave  
would collapse on them. They all ran out of the cave  
and down the slope. There they stood, waiting for the  
ship to leave. A few minutes later, there was a huge  
explosion and they all saw the ship emerge and fly off  
into oblivion. Maria began to sob again. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE-  
  
(A/N: Okay, introducing a new character: If you have  
read my first fic, Destined To Be Forever you know all  
about Katswana, so now there is a new person stalking  
the group named Gardonia. She was a friend of  
Katswana's and she also worked for Kivar, but now he's  
reluctant to trust her because she's lied to him  
before. Anyway...Gardonia has been watching the Pod  
Squad from the beginning of the fic and now she knows  
that they are on their way back. So she goes to see  
Kivar. She gets there first because she has the power  
to move between worlds, the one power Katswana was  
jealous of, and we will later find out-I think...-  
that she can bring other people with her as well, so  
Gardonia is talking to Kivar, hope you got all  
that...)  
Gardonia walked through the halls of the abysmally  
large castle that was the lair of Kivar. She bypassed  
all the guards, they hardly noticed her anymore, she  
came around so often. Finally she reached Kivar's  
'office'. She knocked and proceeded to walk in.   
"Kivar, I need to speak with you."  
"Not now." He replied, not even looking up.  
"Yes now. Right now. I have important news for  
you."   
"I said not now!" He yelled.  
"But Kivar! The Royal-Three...they are on their  
way back! And they have the girl who stole Katswana's  
powers on their side!"  
"You lie! And even if what you say is true, why  
would I need your help? Kivar needs no one! Especially  
not you!"  
"You will rue the day you spoke such words to  
Gardonia!" She screamed. Kivar laughed.  
"Get out of my sight, before I decide to execute  
you as a leisurely form of entertainment." He said.  
She looked straight into his eyes, his disgust was  
apparent. He spat at her, and she spun her cloak and  
disappeared.  
Gardonia was back on Earth, she'd show Kivar just  
what he was up against. There was a girl that he had  
once loved, Vilandra, as she recalled. *Yes, now she  
resides as Isabel Evans. Poor Kivar, he thinks that  
one day they will be reunited, but he knows nothing of  
my power. He will never spit at me again!* She  
thought. Gardonia knew that with the King back on  
Antar, Kivar would stop the war. He had always been  
afraid...  
The Royal Three might be confused at first, but  
once the girl starts getting sick, they will leave.  
Yes, the girl, the human, she won't make it if she  
doesn't get back, and quickly. They will all return,  
and then I will make my move. Vilandra will die, and  
Kivar will die with her, if not in body, then in  
spirit. Until they do return, I will reside in a  
friend, a trusted friend...*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Max, Michael, Isabel, and Liz were in the  
spaceship for what seemed like days, but finally they  
arrived on Antar, arrived to the war of the worlds.  
The four of them stepped out when the door opened, and  
frankly, Liz was amazed to still be breathing. Max  
held onto her hand and she squeezed back. Michael and  
Isabel walked side by side through the debris, through  
the dirt and sand and water that covered the ground.  
It was a dark and ugly planet, forsaken by its people,  
or so it seemed. The only 'thing' visible was a large  
lake about fifty feet away.  
"This is our planet?" Isabel asked.  
"I'm sure it wasn't always like this," Max  
replied, trying to convince himself as much as her.  
"We'll do whatever we have to do, we'll bring it  
back to the way it used to be." Michael said.  
"Where do we start?" Liz asked. They looked all  
around them for any sign of people or life forms. They  
found nothing. All of a sudden the ground began to  
shake, Max held Liz close to him, and Michael and  
Isabel huddled close together. A stampede of warriors  
came out from the lake, or what looked like a lake.  
They stopped dead in front of Max, Michael, Isabel,  
and Liz.   
"He has returned! The King is home!" Their leader  
shouted. Everyone dismounted their animals and kneeled  
in front of them.   
"It is an honor to be received as such." Max said.  
It was as if he was taken over by his former self.  
They all had, Isabel was Lady Vilandra, Michael was  
Sir Rath, and Max was the great and mighty King Zan.  
The only one who wasn't changed was Liz, and she was  
scared as hell.  
"Oh King Zan, these lands have grown course and  
dry, the beauty was gone the second you left.  
Everything was changed, and some of the people  
believed you had forsaken us. They have joined with  
Kivar, and now we are at war. Kivar wishes to take  
over Antar, he wishes to rule us and have us obey him  
and be loyal to him. But all of us that you see here,  
we have all remained loyal to you. We will fight until  
the end for you, oh King."  
"I appreciate your loyalty, and I did not, nor  
would I ever, forsake you. You are my people, the  
Antarians. And together, we shall make this land  
whole!" The King said, he waved his hand once and the  
lands became green and luxurious, the mountains great  
and beautiful, the lake and its springs flowed clear,  
the sky shone bright and the sun became visible  
through the clouds, everything went back to how it  
used to be. The people fanned around him and bowed  
low. But when one of the people in the crowd noticed  
Isabel leaving the circle there was an uproar.  
"Vilandra, the traitor! She tries to leave and  
tell our secrets to her lover!" The man said. Sir Rath  
got up and ran after her, caught her and asked,  
"Zan, what do you wish to be done to her?"  
"She is still my sister, and your fianc? Sir Rath,  
there fore it will not do to execute her, but trap her  
in the dungeon and keep her there until Kivar's spells  
have worn away. However long that may take." Zan  
replied. By that time Liz didn't know what to do. She  
didn't even know if 'Zan' knew her. And if he didn't,  
would she meet the same fate as 'Vilandra'? Scared  
though she was, she dared to approach him.  
"Uh, Zan-" She hesitated.  
"Lorlia, my darling. My beautiful wife. We'll be  
going home soon. Don't worry about her. She'll never  
hurt us again. Everything will be fine now."  
*OMG! What is going on? Who the hell is Lorlia?*  
Liz felt like screaming. She was trapped, trapped  
forever on this planet where she knew no one, least of  
all her 'husband'. And there was still that matter of  
her being human and harboring the memories and powers  
of one of Kivar's mistresses (she had found that out  
one night as she was searching through Katswana's  
thoughts). So Liz did the only thing she could think  
of. She followed quietly behind Zan towards the  
humongous castle in front of them.  
The King, his second in command, and his wife  
arrived at the castle with 50,000 men traipsing behind  
them, holding Vilandra at bay until they could safely  
lock her in the dungeon. King Zan stood in front of  
the stairs, took Liz's hand and led her into the  
castle. Sir Rath stood by Lady Vilandra to make sure  
she did not escape. Two of the men and Sir Rath  
brought her into the dungeon and chained her to the  
wall. The King had ordered constant watch over her  
until the war had ended and Kivar was dead. Once  
Vilandra was chained to the wall, Sir Rath made his  
way back to the King.  
Liz followed Zan up the stairs and through  
millions of hallways until they arrived at a very  
large room. He asked her inside and she went, not  
knowing if she wanted to or not. She felt odd about  
everything on the planet, obviously, she didn't  
belong, but somehow Max's former self thought she did.  
*What if I took the place of Tess? Is that possible? I  
mean, I have her powers...but I haven't changed. I  
have no memories of this, how to be queen.* It was  
then that Liz realized she didn't belong. Even if in  
some odd way she did, she wouldn't be able to survive  
on Antar for long. A few seconds later Zan entered  
the room.  
"Max! I mean Zan, yeah. I have to talk to you."  
"Lorlia, darling, wonderful news! We have defeated  
Kivar's army. They have surrendered! Much to Kivar's  
dismay of course, but still and yet!"  
"Yeah, that's great. Does it mean we can go home?"  
"Home? But my dear, we are home. Antar is out  
home, it always has been. You didn't think? Earth?" He  
asked, the disbelief showing.   
Liz shook her head, yes.   
"Oh, no no no! Simply temporary! We will never  
have to return to that land again! Especially not  
until I have defeated Kivar! And even then only on  
vacation!" Zan laughed.  
"But I..." Liz started.  
"Don't worry. You'll love living here again. Don't  
you remember all the things we had here that we didn't  
there?"  
"Well, no actually."  
"There is much for you to relive! And so little  
time! HA!" Zan told her. He laughed a hearty laugh  
that was so unlike Max it made Liz shiver. "Follow me.  
It's time for dinner!"  
*Oh no, I hadn't even thought about the  
food...that in and of itself will probably kill me!*  
Liz thought, but she obediently followed Zan back  
through the corridors and into the dining hall. Zan  
pulled out a chair to left of his own, Liz sat down  
and felt herself being pushed closer to the table. Zan  
sat at the head of the table, and Sir Rath took his  
place to the right of Zan. They waited until everyone  
else was seated, the whole huge table of twenty-six  
seats was filled. Liz had no clue who any of the  
people could be. Finally, when everyone was ready to  
eat, they all bowed their heads and said a few words  
in some very strange language that Liz couldn't  
understand. Then strange bowls full of odd looking  
green and yellow dishes appeared in front of her. She  
almost gagged at the sight. She watched the rest of  
them and did what they did. She dipped a utensil  
similar to a spoon into the green goo and dropped some  
into her square box. Then she took another utensil,  
looked like a badly shaped straw and put it into the  
yellow fluff. she could feel a pull coming from the  
straw-like utensil and she pulled it out. slowly it  
released the fluff over her goo in the box. Then she  
took her seven pronged utensil and scooped up some  
yellow fluff and some green goo. She placed it  
carefully onto a bite size, flat, black, triangular,  
bread-like substance and put it into her mouth.  
Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad. *Taste's like  
chicken.* She thought. Then again, everything does. 


End file.
